fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: How It Should've Been: The Ninja Encounter Part 1
Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Zack, and Trini sat on the grass watching music videos. "This is totally one of my favorite songs," Kimberly stated. The others chuckled. Billy looked at Jason. "This was a good idea, Bro," Jason told him. "Yeah, what a cool way to spend a Saturday," Tommy agreed. "With good music and great friends," Zack chimed in. "Totally," Trini said. Music played for a few more minutes before they switched the channel. "Hey guys, listen to this," Billy urged, turning up the volume. The man on the t.v. reminded viewers of a ninja tournament coming up. "Yeah, man. I've been dying to see this competition," Tommy stated. "Yeah, me too," Zack agreed. "I've been to a couple of the other rounds. It's pretty cool," Jason told them. There was a small blurb with a trio in black ninja garb. "Well, they certainly don't lack for confidence," Zack said. "What obnoxious clods," Kimberly stated in disgust. "I'll say," Trini agreed. "Obnoxious but undefeated," Tommy told her. "I wonder who's competing against them," Trini mused. "Three guys from Stone Canyon High. I read about it in the paper," Billy answered. "Oh, yeah. The high school right outside of town?" Kimberly asked. "You know what? I really hope they teach those clods a lesson," she continued. "Don't worry, Kim. I'm sure they will," Jason assured. Just then, Bulk and Skull walked by making blubbering noises similar to Putties and holding a metal detector. The group laughed. "What do you guys think that was about?" Jason wondered. "I don't know," Zack answered. Then, Jason looked at his watch. "Oh, man. Zack, we gotta get movin' or we're gonna be late for that class we gotta teach," he said. "And I was supposed to meet Richie later," Trini recalled. They all quickly cleaned up. "Bye," Tommy said as they began to part ways. Just then, they all heard shouting and they saw a stroller go by and a man go after it. "Look!" Billy said. "Oh, my gosh," Kimberly gasped. "Come on! Let's go!" Jason shouted. With that, the group took off, following the shouts of the frantic father. The chase went on for several minutes. "Man, what does that stroller have? Jet fuel?" Zack panted. "Come on! Keep going!" Jason encouraged. They continued after the carriage up to a small hill. The Rangers tensed nervously. Then, Kim started running. "Go for it, Kim!" Jason shouted. With a kia, she flipped through the air. Then, she and another girl quickly caught the stroller before it went over the edge. "Whoo!" the two breathed together. "Gotcha. Hey," Kim greeted the toddler. She looked at her companion, an African-American girl about her age. "Hey," she said. "Hi," she acknowledged. "I'm glad he's all right," she continued. "Whoa-oa. Those are some pretty awesome moves, guys," Tommy complimented as he and the others came up. "More than awesome. Morphin'," Jason added. "Huh?" the girl asked as the father approached and picked his son up. "Oh, Jacob," he sighed in relief. "How can I ever thank you?" "We're just glad we got here in time," Kimberly told him. "Yeah. That was truly awesome," another boy said. He was of Mexican descent. His friend appeared to be Korean. "Hey, you guys were pretty awesome on those skates," Trini told him. "Oh, um, I'm Trini, and these are my friends Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Zack, and Jason," she continued. "Hi, my name's Rocky," the boy in red introduced himself. "Hi." "Hi, Aisha." "Adam." They learned that the father's name was Hank Anderson and that his son's name was Jacob. Just then, Bulk and Skull came running up, panting. "The baby, the baby," Bulk panted. He stared at the group. "What a baby." Everyone laughed. "I saw you guys running after the stroller. It was a good effort," Jason told them. "Thanks," Skull gasped. "Are you guys okay? Can we get you anything?" Zack asked. The boys waved him off. The Andersons took off, and the nine teens gathered at a table and sat down. "So, uh, how do you guys know Mr. Anderson?" Billy wondered. "He's a teacher at Stone Canyon High," Aisha responded. "He's the absolute best." "Wow. Stone Canyon High. You guys here to watch the Ninja Competition?" Trini asked. "Uh, yes. You could say that," Adam answered. "Awesome. I guess we'll see you there," Zack stated. "Okay," Rocky, Adam, and Aisha agreed. With that, they all took off. ---- Later that day, the six friends went to the Stone Canyon High youth center and sat down. "Hey, where are Rocky, Adam, and Aisha? I thought they said they were going to be here," Zack commented, looking in the crowd. "I don't know. Maybe they're running late or something," Trini answered. "I'm sure they'll show," Jason assured. "Weird," Kimberly said. "Hope you made out a will." "Yeah, you better say your prayers." The Rangers shared a look. "Okay, definitely glad they're only human," Zack muttered and then let out a groan as Jason elbowed him in the side. The competition got underway. Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy clapped and cheered every time the ninjas in white scored a point or made a good move. Jason caught a look between the judges and one shook his head. Yeah, they're not impressed, he thought to himself. "Those guys fight really dirty," Kimberly commented at one point, looking at the black ninjas. "Yeah, but the challengers fight clean," Tommy approved. "Which is always the winning solution," Billy stated. "And more impressive to the judges," Jason added. After a few more minutes, the match was over with the white ninjas declared the winner. Bulk was caught off guard as Mr. Anderson handed Jacob to him. "Way to go, guys! Yeah!" the man cheered. "All right, you guys! Whoo!" Kimberly cheered. "Yo, who do you think they were?" Zack wondered. "I don't know. But I'm glad they taught those other ninjas a lesson," Trini said. "Yeah. That fair play is the only way to win at anything," Jason agreed. The ninjas in white removed their face coverings to reveal Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. "Wow. Hey, that's why we didn't see them in the crowd," Kimberly realized. "They were actually in the competition," Jason finished. "Stupendous," Billy said. "All right," Tommy laughed. "Way to go, guys!" After the three had changed back into their civilian clothes the group helped their new friend load up a car. "Hey, man. That was really cool," Tommy told Rocky. "Yeah. It was really great to meet you all," Rocky stated, shaking his hand. "Hey, uh, we'll have to get together sometime," Zack proposed. "Yeah, you know learn some of those moves you did in the competition," Trini chimed in. "Absolutely. Let's do it soon," Adam suggested. "Yeah. We'll keep in touch," Billy agreed. "All right. Bye, Mr. Anderson," Kimberly said. "Bye, Kimberly. Bye, guys," Mr. Anderson said. "And thanks again for the heroic rescue." They all laughed. "Any time," Jason assured. "Bye you guys," Kimberly said, and went off to join Tommy, who linked arms with her. They all waved good-bye and headed their separate ways. "A very impressive win today," a voice suddenly said. Aisha screamed and with a gasp, the Rangers turned around. "Goldar," Billy realized. Just then, Putties appeared. "What do we do? We have to help them," Kimberly said. "Zack, Trini, Billy. Take care of the Putties," Jason ordered. "You got it," the three agreed and spread out as Jason, Kimberly, and Tommy hurried back to their friends and stood in front of them. "Back off, Fang-Face!" Jason shouted. "For once, Lord Zedd doesn't want you, but your three friends," Goldar said. Jason gave a shout, jumped through the air, and hit Goldar in the chest. "Jason, what are you doing?" Rocky wondered as the two began to fight. Without warning, more Putties appeared. "Aw, man. This is not what we needed," Tommy griped. "What's going on?" Aisha wondered. "You guys just stay behind us," Kimberly said. Then, they began their assault. Mr. Anderson, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha watched as their new friends battled the strange creatures. What was going on? What ''are' those things?''Aisha wondered. Goldar swung his sword at Jason who expertly jumped out of the way. The Red Ranger then let out a side kick, causing his foe to stumble back. With a roar, he powered up his sword. The small group felt their eyes widen as electricity started glowing from the sword. "Jason, look out!" Adam shouted as Goldar made his move. Jason screamed as the monster's attack made contact. He fell to the ground. "JASON!" Before Mr. Anderson could stop them, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha ran to their friend's aid. Goldar quickly caught them in a yellow beam from his sword. They struggled as they were pulled closer and closer to him. "Oh, Lord Zedd will be pleased that you have so much spunk," Goldar sneered. Tommy ran to check on Jason. "Get the others," Jason groaned. Tommy went to do so, but was knocked back by Goldar. Minutes later, Zack, Trini, and Billy had destroyed the Putties and Goldar disappeared with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. "Where are they?" Trini asked in concern. "Goldar got them," Tommy answered. Then, "Jason!" They all ran to their friend, and helped him up. "Easy, Bro. I gotcha," Tommy assured. "Jason," Trini worried. "I'm all right. It was just a shock," Jason assured. "We better contact Zordon," Billy suggested. "Zordon, come in," Jason said. "Jason, Alpha and I are aware of the situation. Teleport to the Command Center immediately," Zordon instructed. "We're on our way," Jason told him. Then, after making sure they were clear, they teleported. "Ai-yi-yi-yi! Jason!" Alpha exclaimed, seeing the Power Ranger leader being supported by Tommy. "Jason, we must check you out to determine whether or not you have been greatly injured by the blast from Goldar's sword," Zordon stated. "I'm fine, Zordon. What does Zedd want with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha?" Jason wondered. "This is a very grave situation, Rangers. Lord Zedd has captured the champion ninja team and is trying to turn them into his own evil warriors," Zordon told them. "Zordon, we can't let that happen," Jason declared. "Yeah, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha are our friends. We can't just let Zedd have them," Trini agreed. "And if they're turned, we could be in '''major trouble. They've got some seriously good moves," Zack stated.Man, it'd be like the Green Ranger all over again, he thought to himself. "What about the baby, Jacob?" Kimberly wondered. "Baby Jacob is fine, Kimberly. And in the hands of a couple of very unusual babysitters," Zordon told her as they turned around. "Bulk and Skull?" Trini asked in disbelief. "He'll be safe for the time being…I think," Alpha said. "They mean well. And judging from the way they chased after him when his stroller got out of control, they won't let anything happen to him," Jason stated. Then, he groaned. "Oh, yeah, you're really fine, Bro," Zack said sarcastically. Almost immediately, a black reclining chair materialized. "Aw, come on, Zordon! I don't need that!" Jason protested, recognizing it as the Command Center's medical chair. "Come on, Jase. Humor us," Tommy implored. With a sigh, Jason consented. "The baby's father and ninja team are being held in Zedd's secret dimension," Zordon continued as Alpha began his scan on Jason. "We must not allow the ninja team to be turned to the dark side." "We can't just let Lord Zedd get his hands on them," Tommy determined. "I agree, Tommy. The results could be disastrous. As Zack stated earlier, they would prove to be formidable foes for you…especially since they are now your friends," Zordon answered. Tommy blew out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "All done," Alpha announced. The others turned around. "How is he?" Tommy asked anxiously. "He took a powerful hit, but if he takes it easy, he should be fine," Alpha answered. Jason stood up and the chair disappeared. "I can't just take it easy. We gotta save Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. We can't let Zedd get to them." Category:Fan Fiction